


放逐

by killerweasel, lesley1215



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他所做的一切，都是为了他的朋友，他的家人，和他的船员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	放逐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817319) by [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel). 



Khan倒抽一口气坐了起来。他粗暴地环视着四周。上次他这样醒来的时候上将Marcus傻笑地看着他好像他是什么奖赏。他快速地扫视整个房间。他是唯一一个人。所有的一切好像都太过安静了。

他清了几次嗓子，试图赶走嘴巴里奇怪的味道。他试了好几次终于走出了冷冻舱。当他手肘触地时他嘶了一声。Khan其实想在地板上待一会儿直到他的肌肉开始听他使唤，但他需要知道发生了什么。他记得的最后一件事是在地球上的一间病房里被注射了什么东西，然后被粗暴地推进了他刚刚走出的舱室。

抓住了最近的一张病床，他慢慢地站起来。他强迫他的腿支撑着自己，蹒跚地走向电脑。Khan按了几个按钮。根据电脑的记录，现在这架飞船上有73个类人动物。一个在病房里。剩下的72个现在还在货舱里。Khan出了一口他自己都没意识到在屏住的呼吸。他们全都活着。

宽慰感席卷了他。他允许自己先虚弱几分钟，倒在一张桌子上。他的家人，他的船员和他的朋友是船上唯一的人。他醒过来了，转来转去，他们却继续沉睡，这一定有理由。

他花了几分钟从舱内来到了舰桥上。当他行动起来时，他能感觉到他的身体开始正常运转了。他厌恶自己的腿依然感觉到有多不稳固。时不时地他需要依靠墙壁支撑。至少现在没人能看到他。

他摇摇晃晃地走到舰桥上。在一个控制台上有指示灯闪烁。Khan摸到了其中一个面板。好几台电脑突然全都亮了起来。

“你好，Khan。”

当Spock的声音从面前的电脑面板中传出来时，Khan皱了皱眉。

“自从你和你的船员被送到这艘飞船上的冷冻舱内，已经两年了。你的舱室被设定好当你到达目的地时唤醒你。星际舰队不确定应该拿你怎么办。半数人赞同立即处决你，剩下的人说血已经流得够多了。”

他大腿上的肌肉开始抽搐。他不应该把自己逼得这么紧。当一具身体从假死中复活，总要花点儿时间适应。他坐在了舰长的椅子上。

“最后，我联系了一位老……朋友。他提出了一个可行的会使双方都满意的解决方法。你和你的船员会被放逐到一个无人居住的世界。现在这艘船正围绕着那个世界运行。行星的位置还没有向大众公开。这应该会让你和你的人不被打扰的住上一阵。”

主屏幕在Khan面前亮起。一个行星的图片。数据在上面飞速滚动，但Khan完全能够理解。这个行星被称作Ceti Alpha Ⅱ。看起来好像太阳系中的第六颗行星爆炸了，使得幸存行星的环境发生了变化。大多数已经不适宜人类居住。但是，这艘船下面的这个还没有被影响。空气可以呼吸，它会被证实是一个完美的殖民地。

“这艘船上有足够支撑至少一年的食物，机器和其他供给。这应该会给你们足够的时间定居下来。希望你能在物资不足时就使用上行星提供的东西了。”

Khan站起来。很多事情要做。他需要把他的家人从睡眠中唤醒。他马上就要离开屋子了，Spock的声音再一次响起。

“这个机会不是说有就有的。别浪费了，Khan。”

“没那个打算。”他等着看事先录好的声音会不会再一次响起。安静。转过身，他走出了大厅。

Khan在货舱里走来走去，凝视着冷冻舱内人们的脸。他在找一个特别的人。他最后在屋子后面找到了他。Khan启动了复活程序。他看着舱门打开。里面躺着一个稍微年长的男人，沙金色的头发已经开始花白。当他需要隐藏自己的真实身份时，这就是他名字的来源。

那个男人的眼睛眨动着睁开。他看起来并没有晕头转向。他的目光定在Khan的脸上。“Khan。”他脸上绽开的微笑很美。他打了个哈欠。“我睡了多久？”

“三百多年了，John。”Khan看见John的眼睛瞪大了。“有很多我要告诉你的事情，但大多数可以等。我们需要叫醒所有人。”他帮助John滑出舱室。矮个子男人靠着他。“我们被提供了一个能够活下来的地方。”

“哦？”John膝盖开始变软，Khan一只胳膊环住他的腰帮助他站直。“谢谢。你在之前被叫醒了，是不是？我发誓跟我最后一次见你比起来，你的头发变短了。”

Khan笑了，之后正色道。“我们是偶然被发现的。他们叫醒了我。然后他们利用你和其他人逼我做事。”他甚至都没意识到他的手攥成了拳头直到他感觉到了John的手指。“我让他们得到了教训。”

他们静静地站了一会儿。John没有把手从Khan的手上拿开。高个子男人叹了口气。“当我以为所有人都被杀了，当我以为我失去了所有我拼尽全力想保护的东西，我失控了。我要报仇。”

“我知道你会竭尽全力确保我们的安全，Khan。”John用力按了按他的手指。“有人给了我们第二次机会。我们不应该浪费。”

“对，不应该。”

未来突然变得光明起来。


End file.
